


Regretful Errors

by AlexNow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNow/pseuds/AlexNow
Summary: Aki-san seems strangely interested in Kageyama and goes out of her way so see him as much as possible. Shouyou doesn't take this so lightly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't anything major. It was going to be much longer but decided to post this like this and continue writing the IwaOi I'm writing. Sorry! Also, I know tht title is shit.  
> -Alex

Shouyou is naturally a very loud person, everyone with a pair of eyes and ears knows this. He just doesn’t hold back in the hallways of their school—doesn’t know _how_ to really—and his extroverted personality often leads him towards making new friends rather easily, in the best of cases.

He’s an enthusiastic little fellow, the type to get excited over the most simplistic things [this is probably the #1 reason why Nishinoya and Tanaka have taken such a liking for him] and the kind to prove difficult to shut up especially when he thinks he’s done something marvelous and he’s bouncing around on his feet eagerly with a wide grin that looks like it’ll split his face in half.

[“Hey, did you see that? Did you see that quick? Wasn’t it awesome? It was great, wasn’t it?”]

You hear animated yells through the hallways, the first thought you get is _oh it’s just Hinata being Hinata again,_ when it’s time to receive your exams and hear a wail of distain it’s _poor Hinata, I wonder if he at least got close to a passing grade this time._ And if you see a group of people animatedly surrounding someone as the person actively yells about one thing or another, you immediately know it’s Shouyou who has managed to gain full attention of his peers again with a new outrageous story.

But—

whenever Shouyou sees Kageyama talking to Aki-san

he turns quiet.

 

-

 

The first time Sugawara notices the way Shouyou’s personality rapidly change is the first time Aki-san comes into the picture. She’s all soft smiles and light blushes. Tranquil words and high giggles.

Exactly the opposite Shouyou, to be honest. He’s all huge beams and comical expressions. Gaudy words and loud chortles. Not exactly the type of person to be talking to someone like Aki-san and see, that’s where the first major fact comes into play. Shouyou has never had a social impediment. He usually loves everyone and is nice enough to recognize the talent of someone he doesn’t. Not to mention that he’s adored in return [and Oikawa would most likely deny it, but even he once gave up a stick of Pocky for the redhead, if not with a bit of contempt]. That’s how he made friends with Kenma, after all, as well as the tall and eyebrow-less Aone and not only them but also,  [even though he still hates Shouyou] Tsukishima can’t say he hasn’t gotten used to the boy and wouldn’t pick him over any other irksomely brash volleyball player.

Yet Shouyou never makes a single move to befriend Aki-san. He never talks to her, can barely stand to look at her, and as he goes from being exasperatingly loud to quiet when he first sees her approaching him in the school, she is left in confusion as he scurries away without responding to her timid ‘hello, Hinata-kun’.

When she first appeared they were having practice in the gym, as usual. In the far back Nishinoya and Tanaka were yelling angrily at Tsukishima [the latter offhandedly pushing his glasses up his nose] as Yamaguchi tries to protect Tsukishima with a wail by wrapping his arms around the blonde-haired boy and Asahi, petrified, tries to calm everyone down with his arms thrown between them and his words jumbled to form ‘calm down, everyone! We’re all friends here, please don’t hurt each other’. In the middle of the court Sugawara talks to Daichi about the differences in skills [though most of it was Sugawara nagging at Daichi for not taking a bigger part in the making of new techniques to counter other teams]. Arguing towards the net Kageyama yells at Shouyou with a hand painfully gripping the top of the other’s head, Shouyou screaming at him to let go. And lastly, muttering in annoyance stood the rest of the second years as they rolled their eyes at the underclassmen [and upperclassmen, at that]. It was all a typical day in the men’s volleyball practice at Karasuno High School.

“Uh, hello?” A female voice says, low ad timid yet contrasting on the usual noises of the gym. Everyone stops what they’re doing, surprised at the female voice unlike Shimizu and Yachi’s. At the entrance stands a girl with light brown hair and bright blue eyes, seeming lost as she hesitates on her next words. Daichi steps forward.

“Yes? How may we help you?” He asks, and the girl turns a bright pink as she clutches a piece of paper to her chest.

“I- I,” Her lips wobble and she opens her mouth as it continues to quiver in fear [a few of them glance at Yachi, getting a flashback of when the latter first became manager of the team], “I’m looking for Tobio-chan.” She finally says. Everyone turns to Kageyama and his vision clears in recognition. Letting go of Shouyou’s hair, he walks towards the girl and the orange haired boy is left rubbing his own head sympathetically, sniffing and pouting at the pain.

He looks up then and watches in surprise as Kageyama walks away towards the far side of the court with the blue-eyed girl, her cheeks blooming a bright pink as she talks rapidly at him and offers him the page she was holding. Kageyama nods with her words and seems confused as he accepts the page, replying promptly. Whatever he says to her makes her entire face and neck turns a dark shade of red and the entire team watches the exchange with interest.

“Well, I suppose girls’ standards for men lower with every day.” Tsukishima deadpans.

 

-

 

With that every day Aki-san starts finding new reasons to wait to go to the courts as practice took place, watching in awe as they worked on their receives, mostly, but her eyes always found their way back to Kageyama, especially during his tosses. Shouyou didn’t notice at first considering that at practice his mind, much like the rest of the team’s, is on volleyball only.

Before practice though, “Hey, Kageyama,” He whispered rather loudly to the dark-haired boy who was the nearest person to him, “Who’s the girl over there?” Kageyama seems annoyed at the simple sound of Shouyou talking and turns to where his chin is pointing, only to have his gaze cleared as his eyes lie upon the petite girl standing next to Yachi, seeming nervous.

“It’s the same girl who came to talk to you last time,” Shouyou says, as if Kageyama doesn’t already know, “She’s back.”

“Oh, Aki.” Kageyama says, and he walks towards his last position to toss the ball for their next quick. Shouyou doesn’t let his mind wander any longer on who exactly Aki-san is and has his attention immediately taken away by the sensation of the volleyball harshly slapping against his palm once more.

This happened a few times, where Aki-san would appear at their afternoon practices, and sometimes would even arrive at their morning ones too, claiming that she had to be at school early either way. There wasn’t any difference when she was there, really. She didn’t get in the way, instead choosing to quietly converse with Yachi’s newfound eagerness for volleyball and marveling at Shimizu’s quiet maturity. The first time she saw Kageyama and Shouyou’s freak quick [as Tsukishima has oh-so-kindly blessed it as] she had the reaction nearly everyone else had. She stared in wonder, her mouth open in shock and a few teammates stared at her smugly as if to say ‘this, this is Karasuno’s power now. Marvel at their power.’

Not only this but at one point Aki-san and Kageyama made a habit out of walking together to the school building when she’d arrive in the morning, or even walk home together when she’d arrive at their afternoon practice and stay throughout it.

“Oh~, is the kid getting abandoned by his pet?” Tsukishima says smugly from behind him, Shouyou staring at how Kageyama completely ignores him as he walks away with their upperclassman. Shouyou’s hands clench into fists and he turns angrily to the blonde-haired boy.

“Me and Kageyama don’t do _everything_ together, you know! That’d be creepy!”

“Yeah, it is.” The former deadpans, and Yamaguchi laughs in the background.

 

-

 

It took Shouyou a long time to recognize his annoyance as jealousy. Or, well, it didn’t actually. It took more time for him to recognize that jealously towards Aki-san, and not the prospect of having someone to crush on _him_ instead of Kageyama. It’s not that Aki-san isn’t a good person, because she really is, but there was still something about her Shouyou didn’t like to see.

“Tobio-chan, why don’t you invite Hinata-kun along?” Shouyou had heard as he watched Noya demonstrate ‘Rolling Thunder’ for about the seventh time today. His name caught his attention, though, and he tensed but pretended not to be eavesdropping. Kageyama made a noise of disgust and Shouyou imagines him making that scary and revolted face of his.

“Yeah, no thanks. It’s fine if it’s just us for today, right?”

Right. Shouyou doesn’t know why he expected Kageyama to turn around and wave him forward, yelling something like _hey, Hinata! Hurry up or we’ll leave you behind!_ because who in their right mind would want to share their time with a gorgeous senpai? He’s probably weighing his options of how to ask her out this instant, if he could even get her to agree with that shitty expression of his. Yet again it’s Aki-san always looking for Kageyama, so maybe she has a really strange taste in men.

“Oh—I guess that’s alright. But don’t you usually go to class with him? It’d be rude to leave him behind again like we’ve accidentally been doing…”

“He’ll be fine. It’s not like we always do.”

Aki-san hesitantly agreed, and they took their leave. Daichi didn’t even tell Kageyama to come back to clean up, and instead stared in shock. Everyone’s heads turned to Shouyou, who had his lips pressed together and his cheeks blown in annoyance.

“Fine! He can do whatever he wants!” The orange-haired boy finally spit out, and he passive aggressively continued throwing the volleyballs into the basket. Sugawara sighs.

 

-

 

It was one of those rare days, one where Kageyama doesn’t walk home after practice with Aki-san, and to be honest Shouyou doesn’t know what to think. He’s possibly overthinking this, and he hmphs quietly as he wracks his brain.

From aside of him, Kageyama is staring at him with an expression mixed with disbelief and disgust, “Oi, what are you thinking so hard about?” Shouyou startled and stumbles over his step, only managing to stay upright with the help of the bicycle he’s dragging by his side. Kageyama’s eyebrows furrow further and Shouyou forces a laugh, lifting a hand to wave frantically while shaking his head.

“No, nothing! I was just wondering why you didn’t walk home with Aki-san today.” He responds and he sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck. Kageyama looks away with a larger frown on his features unlike the usual natural pout he usually carries around.

“We couldn’t. Sometimes she’s busy.” Shouyou watches in wonder how upset Kageyama looks after, so small it’s barely there and he ignores the tightening of his chest at the sight, pushes away the question of why he feels like this.

“Right, right,” He nods, “I just never thought you’d get a girlfriend so quickly with that face of yours, Kageyama!”

Kageyama snaps his eyes to him and they narrows before he reaches over and grips at the orange hair atop of Shouyou angrily, ignoring how the latter yells in pain, “What are you saying, stupid Hinata!”

Shouyou yells in anguish and reaches to grab Kageyama’s hand to pull it off without gaining a bald spot, “What did I do this time?!” He cries and tries to pick off Kageyama’s fingers without any results.

“What do you mean girlfriend? Is that why lately you’ve been avoiding me? Idiot! If you have such a huge crush on her you should have just said so!”

At this Shouyou pauses from trying to pry away and tilts his head up slowly, looking up at the setter with wide eyes. Confused beyond relief he asks, “What?” Kageyama seems to refuse to look at him and stares to the far side as they walk. Shouyou drags his bicycle with him and narrows his eyes.

“Nothing,” Kageyama mumbles, barely comprehensible, “It’s just you’ve been pretty interested in her lately. You should have said you’re upset that I’m with her so much,” And after a pause he says, “Sorry. Next time I’ll let you talk to her.” He doesn’t seem happy saying this.

“Kageyama?” Shouyou says and stares at the back of Kageyama’s head who is still facing elsewhere. They’re nearing the path where they part ways.

“I didn’t tell you before,” Kageyama continues as if Shouyou never said anything and from the angle Hinata can barely see the way Kageyama’s pouting in displeasure as he often does at the sight of Oikawa-san, “But the only reason Aki-san talks to me is because she always sees me around you. She’s been meaning to confess for a while now and has tried to get me to help her become close to you before that. So don’t worry about Aki-san not liking you back.”

“A-Aki-san likes _me?!_ ” Shouyou exclaims and when Kageyama finally turns to look at him he sees the orange-haired first year with a bewildered expression. His eyebrows are as high up as possible. He shrugs.

“Yeah.”

Shouyou lets out an exaggerated sigh and without another word he trails his bicycle to the side of the rode where rebel flowers and grass decorate the sidewalk. He sets it down and chucks himself on it. Throwing his head into his hands he yells, “Aish! And I was so worried Kageyama would get a girlfriend and pick her over me!” He doesn’t seem to be talking to Kageyama, simply thinking aloud.

“Pick her over you?”

Shouyou snaps his head up to glare at him, and says it as if it’s the most simplistic thing in the world, “You kept forgetting about me, Bakageyama! I didn’t like you spending time with her because I like you too much to let you be taken away!”

Kageyama stares at him, stunned, and this face slowly morphs into one of annoyance., “Who are you calling stupid, stupid? You kept ignoring _me_ and I thought you hated me!”

Shouyou takes it upon himself to stand up and begin yelling random words while covering both his ears childishly, even throwing in a couple ‘BAKAGEYAMA’ along the way and successfully avoiding the flying set of arms that come his way as Kageyama tries to grab him angrily.

Shouyou begins running away before hopping on his bicycle and laughs as Kageyama chases after him, calling him a cheater, and he only pedals faster.

 

_

 

(When Kageyama finally catches up they spend the rest of the way bickering and it's strangely comforting).

 

-

 

“Is it me or did something change between them?” Tanaka says the next day, narrowing his eyes at the two first years screaming bloody murder, in anger or victory, who knows. Sugawara laughs lightly and his eyes twinkle. He sees it too.

“I don’t see anything.” Nishinoya says in confusion as he walks closer.

Sawamura rolls his eyes, “That’s because you’re not checking in the right places.”

“Maybe it’s the weather?” Asahi hesitantly adds, eyes flickering from one to another as if expecting to be yelled at for the suggestion. Sugawara shakes his head.

“I don’t think that has anything to do with it, or anything major of that sort. They just seem much more… comfortable with each other.”

Tsukishima, who was walking by to grab a towel and his water bottle, says, “Nothing changed. Dumber and dumbest just got promoted to dumb and dumber. Hardly something to celebrate about.”

Yamaguchi blinks as he stares at Tsukishima for a while and scrunches his eyebrows, “You know something, don’t you?” He asks and looks upset over his best friend keeping him in the dark about something, whatever that may be. Tsukishima’s expression morphs into one of repulsion.

“On my way home I saw them trying to find each other’s cavities.” He admits.

Everyone slowly turns to Kageyama and Hinata, staring in confusion and not acknowledging how both of them seem to be trying to play some wrestling moves on one another at the moment.

“Huh?”

“With their tongues.” Tsukishima adds oh-so-very helpfully.

“HUH?!”


End file.
